YOLO
"YOLO" is a song by The Lonely Island and features Adam Levine, the frontman of Maroon 5, and Kendrick Lamar. It was released on January 25, 2013, and serves as the first single for the former's third studio album The Wack Album. The song is heavily sampled from Whirring by The Joy Formidable. Lyrics YOLO YOLO, you only live once The battle cry of a generation This life is a precious gift So don't get too crazy, It's not worth the risk You know that we are still young So don't be dumb Don't trust anyone, Cause you only live once Ugh, you only live once, That's the motto So take a chill pill, Ease off the throttle (Yeah) Never go to loud clubs Cause it's bad for your ears Your friends will all be sorry When they can't hear And stay the hell away from drugs Cause they're not legal Then bury all your money in the backyard Like a beagle Cause you should never trust a bank They've been known to fail And never travel by car, a bus, Boat or by rail And don't travel by plane And don't travel at all Built a bomb shelter basement With titanium walls And wear titanium suits In case pianos fall on ya And never go in saunas Cause they're crawlin' with piranhas And never take the stairs Cause they're often unsafe You only live once, Don't let it go to waste Well, you know that we are still young, So hold off on the fun Cook your meat 'til it's done, Cause you only live once Yeah, And here's another piece of advice: Stay away from kids Cause their hair is filled with mad lice There's no such thing As too much Purell This a cautionary tale, Word to George Orwell So don't 1980 force Any plugs into sockets Always wear a chastity belt And triple lock it Then hire a taster Make him check your food for poison And if you think your mailman is a spy Then destroy him No blankets or pyjamas They can choke you in your sleep Two words about furniture: Killing machines Board your windows up The sun is bad for your health And always wear a straight jacket So your safe from yourself Uh huh, take no chances (no chances) Stop freelancin' (right now) Invest in your future, Don't dilute your finances (uh huh) 401K, make sure it's low risk Then get some real estate (how much?) 4.2% thirty-year mortgage, That's important, that's a great deal And if you can't afford it, Don't forge it on your last bill Renting is for suckers right now A dependable savings, And you'll retire with money in your account Beast YOLO, say no no Isolate yourself And just roll solo Be care-folo You oughta look out Also stands for YOLO You know that we are still young Burn the prints off your thumbs Then pull out all your teeth, So you can't bite your tongue Only on this earth for a short time, time So don't go outside, cause you don't want to die, die Just take our advice and hide And scream YOLO to the sky You oughta look out Why It Sucks #The song heavily samples Whirring by The Joy Formidable. #The beat is the same throughout the song. #The band and Adam Levine tried to be trendy with this song, but it makes them look like man-children due to the fact that they act and sound like teenagers even though they're in their early 30s at the time of the song and its music video's recording. #The song is just simply nothing but listing down a lot of actions that sound more like a crazy Doomsday prepper's fantasy. #The way Akiva Schaffer, one of the members of the band, pronounce "1980 force" sounds like he is saying "1984" due to his autotuned voice. #Adam Levine sounds very nasally for some reason, even though he uses autotune. #Unnecessary product placements in the form of Purrell and shoutouts in the form of George Orwell #At times, it is difficult to understand what Kendrick Lamar is saying due to him mumbling his verses. #The music video is literally nothing but the lyrics being played out physically. Redeeming Qualities # At least the song has some positive messages in the form of taking care of your hearing ("Never go to loud clubs 'cause it's bad for your ears"), not doing drugs ("And stay the hell away from drugs 'cause they're not legal") and cooking your food thoroughly to avoid food poisoning ("Cook your meat till it's done"). # The song has some sly nods to past events like the 2007 - 2008 Financial Crisis and the 2012 Phenomemom Mass Hysteria. # Danny McBride makes a cameo in the music video as a clubber attempting to snort cocaine before Andy Samberg, the frontman of the band, comes in and deliberately slaps the cocaine out of Danny's hands. # Adam Levine and Kendrick Lamar's verses are passable despite the former's overuse of autotune and the latter's mumbling. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:The Lonely Island songs Category:Kendrick Lamar Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Comedy Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Average Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Bad Songs with Good Messages Category:Annoying Songs Category:Adam Levine Songs